


希贵妃吉祥 【中】

by heefesama



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heefesama/pseuds/heefesama
Kudos: 3





	希贵妃吉祥 【中】

深宫内院里，愿与卿亲，云朝雨暮。

绿树阴浓夏日长，楼台倒影入池塘。水晶帘动微风起，满架蔷薇一院香。

三两丝弦方拨触，娇嗔痛楚蹙眉峰。优伶欲将曲艺授，怎奈佳人怅千愁。

暑伏骄阳，嘶蝉鸣阙，延禧宫内，清凉静悄。希贵妃午眠初醒，睡眼惺忪地推纱下床，直立着任由宫女们伺候更衣，瑰香烟笼牡丹霞，金丝软翠薄坠结，缃裙红绯凌空漾，绣鞋紫帛月露莲。扶坐于镜前梳妆，挽风髻配珠钗，黛眉染影，点腮绛唇，倏倏然明眸睁朱唇绽，真真切香娇玉嫩秀靥艳，粉腻酥融娇欲滴。前厅，白衣纤瘦，修长挺拔，静默颔首着已候半辰。

“特儿师傅来了～旭啊，怎不通报一声，本宫好打扮打扮～”搭扶着大宫女，希贵妃扇骨轻摇，娇容半掩，巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮。

“娘娘万安。”乐师低眉倾身，恭请福康。男子衣白似雪，素雅清致，发乌如墨，一簪束之，堂风微拂，袍襟翩然，飘逸静宁一如卷中人。

“免了免了～”偏首，“旭啊，本宫要和师傅学琴了，你们都下去吧。”

“诺。”宫人鱼贯而出，有序而无声，阖门以侍，静待吩咐。

“来吧师傅，咱们到里边来，凉快些～”贵妃展颜芳语道。媚眼如丝，腰肢轻扭，穿过珠帘，率先回到内堂。

摇头低叹此举的荒唐，却懿令难抗，只得跟随着挑帘入室。

要不说这希贵妃毫不在意旁人的眼光呢，暂不提与外男独处一室大为不妥，就单凭将男子引入内堂这一条，不论放在何朝何代，都定会招来言官谏臣的笔伐口诛。

这内堂当中，也内含着寝殿，乃后宫嫔妃承沐天家恩宠之处，自然是最为私密，恰又最能体现妃嫔心思的地方。毕竟在这深宫高院，获得翻牌陪侍的机会已是不易，如若能让皇上记得自己，哪怕是念着身子的娇柔、床事的髓味再度临门，那也是离册封荣宠更近了一步。当然，宫规严禁在房事上使用药物，而那缥缈迷情的香薰，搭配塌桌上助兴的合欢酒、艳情的瓶花，则是最巧妙高级的组合搭配，香精乙醇催化，装作不经意地将情欲挑起，再加上美人入怀，云雨巫山自然水到渠成，甚至于良宵苦短，君王难朝。

不仅如此，延禧宫的内堂布设更辅以奢华精巧。雕梁的花式纹绣、画栋的玉帛锦绣只是贵妃标配，玛瑙珠帘、华章图卷也不值得过分炫耀。那角落里，规律旋转的金丝扇叶风机，辅上盘托里一颗颗大小适中的冰块儿，丝丝凉气布满室，才真真是宫内独有，羡煞旁人。

“特儿师傅，我们，就在这抚琴吧～”案几上摆放着一把金丝楠筝，那是几天前皇上赏赐的，申府尹贡品中的其中之一。贵妃端坐着，大红裙摆铺洒在周围，玉指从袖口伸出，静静摸拭着琴弦。

好美。好媚。

迟了一步进入，哪曾想撞见如此美景。以为那天宴席上的贵妃已是绝色明艳，今日闺房再叙，更显娇柔媚态。一瞬间，竟痴杵在那儿。

“特儿师傅～”

“师傅～”

看来，也不是个没情没心的人儿嘛，心下暗喜。一介佳龄俊郎为自己神迷，自然得意，且当享受，但却不够髓味，更不想就此止步。

“过来啊特儿～”索性放开了叫，反正室内也无旁人，“坐到本宫身边来，好让本宫近距离地学习学习～”还是端着些许宠妃的架子，却不过是为了展开攻势。

“是是。”慌乱地移动脚步，在距离希贵妃位处半个身位处坐下。该死，怎得就突然失了神，该让娘娘觉得我轻浮僭越了。手忙脚乱地取下背布琴套，堪堪然地摆好调音，手上却满是汗珠，颤抖着差点将琴弦调断崩起。

真可爱。贵妃捂嘴偷笑，这么多天来头一次见你慌乱成这样，明明年龄不大，成天装得老成绉绉的。不过，你的每一面我好像都很喜欢呢。

终于，讲学和弹触在暧昧的氛围里展开，利特师傅逐渐进入状态，全然投入音乐教学，温润耐心地讲解搭配上恰到好处的触碰示范，真的很容易接受和上手。

只是，某妃醉翁之意不在酒，方才堪学两刻，便娇嗔着指甲疼痛，要特儿老师呼呼。

“娘娘，这...不合规矩，草民不敢...”只一瞬，侃侃而谈的小乐师又变回了循规蹈矩的下等贱民，低眉顺首地眼观鼻鼻观心，尽全力忽视着面前柔弱无骨的纤白玉手。

“师傅～澈儿真的好痛哦，琴弦硬硬的，好难学哦。你就帮我吹吹嘛～”吐气如兰，嗲声嗲气。见男子耳廓红通却依旧不为所动，轻笑贴近，拉住衣袖顺势抱住手臂，“特儿，好不好嘛....啊！”

荒唐至极。

朴乐师又惊又怕的挣脱开，慌乱间竟将贵妃拂落在地，青丝红袖间，柔软隐约现。

“草民...草民有罪！”

非礼勿视非礼勿视。俯身跪拜，心中默念道德礼数，将目光移开，脖颈别过，细看间，身子也在微微颤抖。

“放肆！谁给你的胆子，敢将本宫推到在地！”冷艳高贵的声音从身后响起，“还愣着干嘛，还不过来将本宫扶起来！”

刚想无声黯默着支起贵妃的手肘，却又听见，“把本宫抱到床上去！”伸出去的手就这样悬在半空中，进也不是，退也不是。

“不要让本宫说第二遍！！”

“那...草民...就失...失礼...了。”罢了，什么君子礼仪都一边去吧，先哄好眼前的贵妃娘娘才是大事。

弯下腰将希贵妃抱起，目不斜视地大步向前。天知道他是耗费了多大心神才集中起来的注意力，那环着他脖颈的玉臂，怀中佳人的玫瑰幽香，噢菩萨，他可不是柳下惠。

十步的距离仿佛走了一时辰。

刚将佳人轻放在床，又得到新的指令，揉脚活络关节，这本不该由授琴师傅来做，只是一来担心自己可能真的过力伤到贵人那娇柔的身体，二来也畏惧这贵妃娘娘起伏不定的情绪，生怕自己捉摸不透揣测失误后，难以预估的后果。

“嗯～很舒服，可以再用力一点点，嗯～对就是那儿～”床榻上，希贵妃半眯着眼，享受地轻哼。

那呢喃如猫语的娇媚声线，仿佛丝丝入耳的情乐，勾得你心火燃烧；又似那轻盈舞动的彩蝶，引得你前去追寻探秘，饶是利特这等清心寡欲之人，也突觉燥热难耐，面色潮红。

呼吸变得急促沉重。

“师傅～陪本宫喝杯酒吧～”贵妃直起身子，右手轻覆在腿上，“去把桌上的桃子酒给本宫取来。”

两杯果酒下肚，愈觉眼前佳人之绝色，仿若天上仙子，蟾宫美娥。

身体越发滚烫，险些不受控制地往床上倒去。

“娘娘...”

纤足一勾，“特儿师傅，我在这里～”

天色渐暗，大宫女旭前来请示传膳。

琉璃顶下，一双璧人相拥而眠，平静祥和。贵妃俯卧在侧，一脸餍足地在乐师胸口上画圈，手指滑过一条弧线，摩挲着年轻人精瘦紧致的腰线，两指滴答轻弹，阖眼回味着一个时辰前激烈旖旎的情事。

珠髻散落，罗衫尽褪，红绸翻滚间，春体贴合，起落交缠，似林间的小鹿呜咽，宛丛深的狐妖魅语，若原上的豹子隐忍，又如蛰伏的豺狼穷追不舍。

“娘娘...”楚云湘雨后的气味还未消散，作为贵妃身边的大宫女，心思何等玲珑，对先前屋内发生的事，自然明白晓透，点到为止地提醒着，可身为陪嫁丫鬟，又不得不为小主做考虑。

“旭啊，本宫饿了，来服侍本宫穿衣吧。”懒洋洋的声线从帘帐里钻出。

“诺。”既然小主不想说，做下人的也不好多嘴过问。在这深宫里，只要娘娘开心享受，奴婢做什么都是值得的，即使是此等羞耻难言之事，也当为主子密而守之，顺遂尊上心意。

帘账微动，饱尝春雨滋润的美人披裳而出，珠光波动，眼角上挑，桃色红润，更显宠妃娇房媚态。

“这是奴婢刚吩咐小厨房备好的雪燕银耳羹，温度适中，娘娘您先吃一点？”

“好，旭儿亲自端来的，本宫当然要好好尝尝。”自己人做事就是体己答意，懂得这会该为主子补补身子。

“娘娘，那床上这位...”该如何处理。

“帮我布菜吧。”不着急，等他醒了再说。

“诺。”


End file.
